In electrodynamically magnetically levitated high speed vehicles, the centrifugal force developed along a curved track during travel needs to be counteracted for proper operation of the vehicle. Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,059, 4,779,538 and 4,299,173 disclose such vehicles and their operation. Typically, this centrifugal force is dealt with by the value of the time constant for a guide conductor being increased either by increasing the cross-sectional area of a related conductor loop or by providing an additional conductive loop with a desired thickness. In the earliest prior art inductive repulsion type magnetic levitation vehicle, all the levitation conductors and all the guide conductors have the same time constant, and the distance between the levitation superconductive magnet and the levitation conductor and between the guide superconductive magnet and the guide conductor are the same.
The present invention provides for lateral guidance combined with electrodynamic suspension for both tangent and curved guideway sections and includes an electromagnetic turn-out track switch in which the vehicle is levitated by an EM force between levitation conductors imbedded in a track of two or greater parallel rows and primary superconducting field magnets which are preferably vehicle mounted, and arrayed in the direction of vehicle motion. The vehicle guidance is from an array of guideway mounted secondary coils or conductors have the same inductance and resistance and spaced at periodic intervals in the direction of motion and separate sets of vehicle mounted SC field magnets. The EM force generated by a guidance magnet on one side of vehicle in a curvature, is enhanced above the guidance force generated by the other side of the vehicle along a curvature, with the differential force being controllable from the vehicle and adjustable in magnitude by design used to counteract the centrifugal force impinging on the vehicle in high speed turns, thus providing a lateral stabilization necessary for high speed controlled maneuvers.